


Who is he?

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow. Just wow.</p><p>This isn't the first time someone cornered him and told him he just had to watch this incredible video of Leo Messi. It is pretty annoying any time it happens.</p><p>This time it's Sergio, grinning and practically jumping up and down like a kid at a birthday party all hopped up on cake.</p><p>This isn't just any video though. He can feel Sergio's eyes on him, drinking in his reaction gleefully. Cris feels his face going hot, red hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what I'm doing here. First Cris/Leo fic, just because I've been reading some amazing ones and wanted to have a go. Please please let me know what you think in the comments. xx

_Wow. Just wow._

This isn't the first time someone cornered him and told him he just had to watch this incredible video of Leo Messi. It is pretty annoying any time it happens.

This time it's Sergio, grinning and practically jumping up and down like a kid at a birthday party all hopped up on cake.

This isn't just any video though. He can feel Sergio's eyes on him, drinking in his reaction gleefully. Cris feels his face going hot, red hot.

Some members of the Spanish national team had been at a party and Xavi had brought along Leo Messi. Leo had gotten completely drunk, and had somehow let himself be filmed - by Sergio Ramos, of all people - answering a slew of ridiculous questions. His eyes were glazed over and his voice was slurring heavily.

It is shocking enough just to see Messi this way, this out of it. But it's what he's saying that most strikes Cris.

"So do you think there are any footballers who are better than you, uh, currently?"

And Sergio sounds just as drunk, to be fair.

Leo raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that? Of course there are footballers better than me. Two of them are at this party. Xavi and Andres. And you...Sergio Ramos...even you're a better defender than me. So the question itself is completely... _stupid."_

Sergio giggles maniacally.

"What about Ronaldo?" he asks, in between fits of giggles.

There is a long pause, where Messi seems to be contemplating the question, looking down intently at the ground. Then he raises his eyes and looks straight at the camera - it seems to Cris, straight at him.

"You mean... _Cristiano_?"

Leo pronouncing his name in that drunk slurry accent makes a sudden shiver go up Cris' spine. He sounds almost...contemptuous. 

"Yes, yes. Who else? So what do you think of him? Of Cristiano?"

Leo smirks a little.

"He's a good footballer," he says, somewhat dismissively, "He's very good."

Sergio's laughter gets really high-pitched. 

"That's  _it_? That's all you have to say?"

Leo looks straight into the camera again and his glazed eyes come into focus a little bit.

"He's very handsome."

Sergio is hooting at this point, camera shaking.

"He's a good footballer and he's handsome! So  _that's_ what you think. But he just won the Ballon d'or, for the second time! Doesn't it make you mad?"

Leo smirks again.

"No, who cares about that shit?"

It's weird, but Cristiano can tell that Leo really means it. He really doesn't care. Which is really infuriating.

"Don't you care that Cristiano said he wants to catch up to you..."

"Cristiano can have my golden balls. He just has to ask."

And then he throws his head back and laughs. Just then Sergio drops his phone and the video ends. 

That laugh though. Not the gleeful, almost childish laugh that you see on the pitch after another audacious goal. This is...obnoxious. _Wicked._

Cris wills himself to not react too much, but it is hopeless with his whole face burning red. Just then Iker arrives and slaps Sergio on the back of the head.

"What did I tell you about that?" he says, snatching the phone away.

Sergio whines about how unfair it all is, but Iker quickly deletes the incriminating video.

"This was just some stupid crap," he says to Cris, a little apologetically, "Can you imagine if this shit got out? I told him to delete it right then!"

"But isn't it priceless? That little Leo is such a cunt?" Sergio is still grinning, thrilled.

"He's not," Iker says, shaking his head, "You know he's not. You've met him before Sergio. He was just being drunk and silly like everyone else at that party."

"So he's really quiet and humble as everyone says? It doesn't look like it," Cris says sarcastically, gesturing at Sergio's phone still in Iker's hand.

Iker sighs.

"Will you forget about it? He's just a normal guy, I guess."

Cris shakes his head and walks away. He knows Iker always plays peacemaker with everyone, along with his friend Xavi. But something inside him doesn't allow him to believe that Leo Messi is "just a normal guy". 

Who the hell does he think he is anyway?

The worst thing is that Cris finds himself filled with curiosity, filled with a hunger to know more. 

Now how is he going to make that happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever he was expecting from Lionel Messi, it was definitely not this.
> 
> He had dispatched his guy, to talk to another guy, to find out if Messi would be amenable to a private meeting. It would have been easier to ask Iker, or just ask any of the many people they knew in common. Like Angel or even Pique. But Cris didn't want to answer any questions from anyone. Because he had no idea why he wanted to meet Leo in the first place.
> 
> It was surprisingly easy, and happened so quickly that Cris wasn't even mentally prepared. Messi was in Madrid and he had an evening free. How about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So encouraged by the comments on the first chapter, I decided to go for chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! xx

Whatever he was expecting from Lionel Messi, it was definitely not this.

 

He had dispatched his guy, to talk to another guy, to find out if Messi would be amenable to a private meeting. It would have been easier to ask Iker, or just ask any of the many people they knew in common. Like Angel or even Pique. But Cris didn't want to answer any questions from anyone. Because he had no idea  _why_ he wanted to meet Leo in the first place.

 

It was surprisingly easy, and happened so quickly that Cris wasn't even mentally prepared. Messi was in Madrid and he had an evening free. How about it?

 

Cris was discreetly ushered into a private booth at the bar and he could see that Leo was already there. He wasn't fiddling with his phone, or looking around, or anything like that. He was sitting back, leaning comfortably against the plush seat and just gazing towards the door. Cris could immediately tell that this was a man who had complete confidence in himself, no jitters, no nerves, no pretending to be preoccupied, nothing like that. He could feel something fluttering in his stomach as he approached.

 

Leo turned his eyes on Cris slowly, calmly, and stood up smiling. He extended a hand and Cris took it, hoping his hand wasn't too clammy with sweat. He noticed how much he towered over him, how firm his handshake was. In contrast to Cris' designer jeans and fitted button down shirt, Leo was just in a white t-shirt and casual jeans. He was the one underdressed, considering the venue, but Cris almost felt like he should have been more casual.

 

He couldn't help his eyes roaming over the compact, muscular body. He looked so much fitter and leaner lately, even his face looked younger than before. The white T-shirt was thin and showcased his sculpted biceps perfectly. And then there was the matter of the sudden sleeve of tattoos. 

 

"You don't have any ink yourself," Leo was saying, his voice low and gentle.

 

Cris blushed, realising he had been staring.

 

"No...I..." he stuttered, "Just noticed that you...you didn't have..."

 

_Oh to be able to finish one goddamn sentence._

Instead he noticed the waitress hovering in the periphery and signalled for two drinks.

 

"What did you order for us?"

 

"Oh I...there's a cocktail I like. I hope you don't mind my ordering for you."

 

"Not at all."

 

When the waitress reappeared with the drinks, Cris felt inexplicably embarrassed at the big glass decorated with colourful fruits and umbrellas. He glanced at Messi quickly, waiting for a withering smirk to appear on his face but he just looked on interestedly.

When the waitress placed the drinks on the table, Cris hoped she wouldn't but she announced in a particularly perky tone:

 

"Here you go gentlemen. Two Cristiano Ronaldo specials!"

 

And then Leo did chuckle, but softly, almost inaudibly. He caught Cris' eyes and smiled.

 

"Dare I ask what's in it?" he said.

 

The waitress smiled brightly and opened her mouth, but Cris waved her away.

 

"It's just rum and a special Portuguese liqueur," he mumbled.

 

He picked up the drink, but Leo just smiled at him, not touching the drink, as if waiting for something.

 

"What? Is it funny?" Cris asked finally.

 

"It's actually hilarious," he replied, still smiling.

 

"What's hilarious?"

 

"That this is where you come, and that they have this  _spectacular_  drink called Cristiano Ronaldo. It's so... _funny._ "

 

"Is it stupid?" Cris put down his drink.

 

"No." Leo gazed at him thoughtfully, as if studying all the features of his face.

 

"Then?"

 

"It's just very you. It's what I would expect from you."

 

With that he picked up the glass and Cris did the same.

 

"Cheers, Cristiano Ronaldo," he said. He didn't break eye contact as he took a small sip, and Cris couldn't look away even if he wanted to. There was something so wicked and knowing in those dark eyes.

 

"Delicious," he said, and Cris blushed bright red. Again.

 

After a few moments of silence, Leo spoke again.

 

"So what did you want to see me about?"

 

Cris should definitely have thought of an answer to that question, but he just hadn't expected Messi to be so...direct.

 

"Well...I..." he began. Leo interrupted.

 

"I want to be honest with you. I am not super involved in any of the business side of my brand. And I like it that way because that stuff bores me. Since it's you, I can.."

 

"What? You think I want to do a business deal with you?"

 

"You don't?" Leo leaned forward.

 

"What made you think that?"

 

"Well my guy said your guy wanted to set up a meeting. He did say private meeting but I assumed it was some business thing."

 

"I...I really just wanted a private meeting."

 

Cris felt a bit indignant, and maybe it showed on his face because Leo smiled warmly.

 

"Think about it Cris. Why would I think you really wanted a private meeting? I just thought someone on your team had some great business idea and wanted to give it a personal touch by involving you directly."

 

Cris nodded. Fair enough.

 

"And would you like to do business with me?"

 

"No, if I had my way I wouldn't do business with anyone. But I thought I should meet you anyway."

 

"Well thanks for that."

 

Leo laughed and took another sip of the drink. He suddenly seemed to be in a much better mood.

 

"So you really wanted to meet me?" His smile was so much sweeter, with a hint of mischief.

 

"Why does that surprise you?"

 

"I don't know. Maybe because we've successfully avoided each other for about ten years?"

 

"It's not because I didn't  _want_ to know you."

 

"I understand. I'd like to know you too, Cristiano."

 

Again with that disarming directness.

 

"Good. So you know about the cocktail."

 

Leo laughed, covering his face.

 

"Can I be honest? Could I maybe just get a whiskey?"

 

Cris joined in the laughter this time and signalled to the waitress and ordered another drink for Messi.

 

"Thanks," Leo said softly. He looked at Cris and he placed a hand on his hand.

 

Cris' eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a shudder going up his spine.

 

_What the hell? Was this really happening?_

"So is this a date Cristiano?"

 

Cris swallowed painfully.

 

_Well was it?_

"I...I guess I didn't think it through," he replied lamely.

 

Leo's thumb was now stroking lightly over his thumb, and Cris felt like he was going to explode. When he finally had the courage to look up at Leo's face, the younger man patted the space next to him on his seat.

 

"Come here."

 

Forget the fact that they were in public, that they barely knew each other, that Cris had no idea what was going on, that this was Lionel fucking Messi. Forget all that. Cris obediently got up, and slipped into the seat next to Messi.

 

The seat was big enough for both of them, but it was snug. Leo raised his hand and placed it firmly behind Cris' neck, pulling down gently.

 

"Is this okay Cris?" His voice was so low, gentle, seductive, and Cris nodded dumbly, lowering his head so his lips were hovering over Leo's.

 

And then Leo Messi raised his face up and was kissing him. Cris was too surprised and overwhelmed to do anything but take it. Lots of soft lips at first and then, once Cris parted his lips, the firm exploring tongue. Leo's hand remained on the back of his neck, with a thumb occasionally stroking the line of Cris' jaw.

 

Cris found himself moaning softly as Leo deepened the kiss, his tongue lapping inside every part of his mouth, duelling with Cris' tongue. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Cris noticed the waitress approaching with the drink. Leo must have seen her too, but he didn't immediately stop the kiss. He just slowed it down, going back to just lips. 

 

The waitress was standing awkwardly by the table, when Leo nibbled Cris' lower lip a couple of times and finally let go. 

 

He turned his face towards the waitress and smiled at her shamelessly. Cris could barely breathe. He was trembling, with lowered eyes, trying to come back down to earth.

 

"Thank you," Leo said, in a completely normal voice. He was taking out his wallet.

 

"This is a great bar," he said, placing a wad of cash on the table, "Please keep the change okay?"

 

The waitress thanked him profusely and left.

 

Cris felt a hand on his thigh. He looked up, staring at Leo's face, normal but for the swollen lips and slight flush on his pale cheeks. He picked up the whiskey and took a big sip. He placed the glass back on the table and smirked wickedly at Cris. Then he stood up.

 

"Come on. Your place or mine?"

 

                                                                            *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been chasing Leo Messi for years. He was the only one who consistently stood in his way to being the best. But it wasn't just that. It was as if being in close proximity to Leo, breathing the same air, was causing an explosive chemical reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the rest of this. I had fun writing this, my first Cris/Leo fic. Hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading and for your nice comments. xx

Cris tried to calm down, and he thought it best if he sat across from Leo rather than next to him in the limo.

They'd decided to take Cris' car but go to Leo's hotel, since it was closer.

Cris could feel Leo's eyes on him as he checked his phone. He felt a mess. He was Cristiano fucking Ronaldo. Nobody intimidated him. Certainly nobody made him feel this, whatever this was. He was the one usually calling the shots. He was known for his cockiness and arrogance.

So what was going on?

He had been chasing Leo Messi for years. He was the only one who consistently stood in his way to being the best. But it wasn't just that. It was as if being in close proximity to Leo, breathing the same air, was causing an explosive chemical reaction.

And the air was thick with that reaction inside the confined limo. Cris reached across the divide and cupped Leo's face. He kissed him, deliberately gently, not wanting to fall instantly into a frenzy. He could feel Leo immediately lean into the kiss, panting softly.

They both leaned back into their seats and considered each other.

"Leo."

"Cris."

Cris tried to think of something to say and opened and closed his mouth, and Leo smiled.

"You don't have to say anything, you know," he said.

"What do you mean?"

Leo waved a hand between them.

"About this."

"I don't have to say anything about this?"

"Nope."

Leo leaned back further and stretched his arms above his head and Cris stared at the muscles of his arms shifting subtly.

"What do you mean Leo?"

"Just if you're wondering what you should say before...or after. You don't have to explain anything."

"Oh. You seem like you do this a lot."

Leo raised an eyebrow. He looked extremely amused.

"I don't actually. I don't do this at all."

"You don't?"

"You probably do it way more often than I do."

Leo reached out and took Cristiano's hand. He stroked it gently, looking thoughtful.

Soon they were inside Leo's hotel suite and he was pouring drinks.

"I'm sorry I don't have any umbrellas," he said with a smirk, handing Cris one.

They both sat on the sofa, at opposite ends. Cris anxiously sipped his drink, hardly believing that he was actually waiting for the other person to make a move.

And Leo finally put down his glass and stood up. He walked up to Cris and stood in front of him, between his legs. Then he pulled Cris to him so his face was buried in Leo's stomach.

Cris wrapped his arms around Leo's waist and breathed in deeply. There was something about his scent that seemed to set off mini explosions in Cris' head. He clutched him closer, inhaling with all his might. He became aware that Leo had his arms around his neck, clutching him just as tightly. His face was buried in Cris' hair, and he was breathing heavily.

They were not even doing anything, just holding each other tightly, and it was the most overwhelmingly intimate thing that Cris had ever experienced. He didn't want to let go, but he slowly loosened his grip and raised his head to look at Leo.

Leo's face was flushed, his pupils blown. He smiled and this time he looked a little uncertain, a little shy.

"Leo..." Cris began.

Leo put a finger to his mouth and slowly shook his head. He backed away towards the bed and sat on it.

"Let me see you," he said, voice husky.

Cris stood up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When he took his shirt off and tossed it aside, he could see the approval in Leo's eyes. He could feel himself getting hard. He unbuttoned his jeans. At least his body was not something he was in the least bit insecure about.

Leo bit his lip.

"Don't make me wait baby, take it off."

Cris felt a jolt go through his body. He took off his jeans and briefs.

Leo signalled with his finger and Cris went to him. He leaned over Leo and Leo ran his fingers all along his body. He was desperate to feel Leo's hand on his cock but it was the one part he didn't touch.

Oh. So he was a tease.

Cris kissed him then, hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth, using his physical strength to overcome Leo, pinning both his arms to the mattress.

He was Cristiano fucking Ronaldo and he could play this game as well as anyone else.

He noted with satisfaction Leo panting heavily into his mouth, and kissed him hard again, scraping his lower lip with his teeth.

Leo laughed a little, struggling against Cris' tight grip.

"What?" Cris leaned down and nipped at his lip again.

"It's not fair. You're so much bigger than me."

Then he looked him up and down and smirked.

"Well not everywhere."

Cris was so outraged that he momentarily loosened his grip on Leo's arms and Leo took advantage, surging up and knocking Cris onto his back on the bed.

He straddled him and gripped his hair tightly with both hands. It hurt and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Come on Leo, take this fucking thing off," Cris moaned, pulling Leo's tshirt off impatiently.

"Don't move," Leo said, getting off and taking his jeans and briefs off. He straddled Cris again, erect cocks pressing up against each other.

Leo Messi straddling him, looking down on him with eyes full of pure lust, was the hottest thing Cris had ever seen. His body was small, compact, with perfectly sculpted muscles. He placed his hands on his waist and stared at the contrast of his brown skin against Leo's pale colour.

Leo was moving gently, undulating his body, rotating his hips slowly, so that their cocks rubbed against each other. He braced himself on Cris' shoulders and threw his head back, moaning softly, and Cris could not take his eyes off him.

Their cocks were soon slick with precome and slid against each other easily. Cris stared at Leo's thick cock.

"Leo. I want...I want you to fuck me," his voice was broken.

Leo smiled.

"I was planning to," he said, and Cris groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

"What?" Leo hovered over him and gently moved his arm away from his face. He kissed him, tongue curling around his tongue, teeth nibbling at his lower lip.

"What?" he said again, laughing softly.

"You're laughing because you know you're driving me crazy right?" Cris turned his face away. Leo laughed and tried to kiss him again, but Cris cupped his face with both hands and held it away.

Leo's eyes darkened and he grabbed Cris' arms and pinned them to the mattress.

"The little bastard is surprisingly strong," Cris thought to himself, straining against his grip.

Leo bent down and bit his lip hard, making Cris cry out in pain.

"Stop fucking with me baby," he said, his voice a low growl.

He made his way down Cris' body, stopping to lick and suck on each nipple. His tongue made its way down, licking the ridges of his muscles. Finally, he licked up and down Cris' rock hard cock. By this point, Cris was moaning helplessly. Leo ran his hands up and down his thighs, and guided his legs to bend at the knees.

"Spread your legs baby," he whispered, and Cris gladly did.

Leo licked around the rim of his entrance before darting his tongue in and out a few times. Cris moaned loudly each time, and he could feel Leo laughing softly when he did. The fact that Leo was noticing each whimper and moan that escaped him made him feel dizzy with desire.

Leo was working him open with his tongue and when he finally plunged his tongue deep inside, Cris cried out as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Leo backed away a bit and he could hear him fumbling for the lube and the anticipation made him tremble all over.

He could feel Leo's finger at his entrance. He introduced it slowly, moving around gently. And then he hit the same spot his tongue had found and Cris cried out in pleasure. He withdrew the finger and did it again and Cris cried out again. He did it again and again until Cris was moaning nonstop and tightly clutching the sheets with both hands.  
And then Leo introduced a second finger, and then a third. Soon Cris was a sobbing mess.

"Please Leo please," he begged, eyes tightly shut.

"Okay," he said simply.

Cris felt Leo's cock pressing in slowly and released deep breaths, trying to relax as much as possible. Leo had prepared him well, so it wasn't painful. He felt a slight burning as he pushed further in, but it felt incredibly good.

"I want you to look at me when I fuck you," he heard Leo saying. Cris' eyes fluttered open. Leo's face was flushed, body slick with sweat. He kneeled on the bed, looking down on him.

"You feel so good inside me," Cris murmured.

Leo thrust in hard, groaning and eyes going hazy.

"Yes," Cris moaned and Leo thrust in hard again.

"Yes," Cris moaned at every thrust and that seemed to spur Leo on even more.

"Harder?" he teased.

"Yes, harder," Cris moaned.

And Leo slammed into him hard and deep. Soon he picked up speed, lifting one of Cris' legs and holding on by the calf. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the slick of lube and precome and sweat, mingled with their loud moans.

Cris could feel his orgasm building and, as if reading his mind, Leo wrapped one hand around his cock. He stroked hard and fast, in time with his thrusts. Then he leaned down and tongued at Cris' jaw and his throat, ending with his tongue tangling frenetically with Cris'.

It was all too much and finally Cris came hard, spilling all over Leo's hand. He thought it would never stop.

"Leo," he moaned, "Leo, Leo, Leo."

Then with a cry, Leo came deep inside him. Cock still inside Cris, Leo collapsed on top of his body. 

Cris wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Leo was shaking hard and Cris held him close and tight.

They were both breathing harshly. 

"Leo," he said gently. Leo was still shaking a little and Cris kissed the top of his head.

"Say it again," came the muffled response.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Leo."

"Again."

"Leo..." Cris whispered.

He could feel Leo nuzzling a little into his chest and had a somewhat strange feeling. Emotional. A little sadness. It must be some after sex hormone thing, he thought.

He could feel Leo sighing, and knew he was going to move. He didn't want Leo to move. He held him tighter. He could feel Leo smiling against his chest.

Then he was moving away, cock sliding out of Cris. He pecked Cris on the lips and got up.

Cris watched him as he walked across the room and drank some water. He went into the bathroom.

Cris sighed and sat up. To have to go back to his empty house, to pretend that this didn't just happen. He shook his head, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts.

"Look, these are really nice."

Leo came out of the bathroom wearing a white, very soft looking gown. He had another one, bright pink, in his hands and he threw it towards the bed. 

Cris stood up, holding the gown and looking at it.

"I thought you would like that colour more," Leo said, laughing a little.

"I do, but don't you think the one who has to leave should get the more neutral one?"

There was a moment of pure, awkward silence.

"Oh. You're...leaving?"

Even Cris didn't exactly buy Leo's tone of nonchalance.

"Well isn't it how this usually goes?"

Leo shrugged.

"I told you, I don't really do...this."

They stared at each other for a long moment. 

"Are you asking me to stay Leo?" 

Leo raised his chin, a little defiantly. He nodded, barely perceptively.

"Say it!"

"Yes. Stay, Cristiano."

*


End file.
